New Girl
by WinchestersGrl
Summary: AU Buffy Summers is new in town, she grew up in a farming community and that’s all she knows. Spike grew up in Sunny Dale and has lived there his whole life. Will he help the new girl cope? warning Rape
1. Moving in

**New Girl**

Rating 

PG Some abuse and sadness.

Pairing 

SPUFFY!!! Dawn and Riley

Summary

AU Buffy Summers is new in town, she grew up in a farming community and that's all she knows, that and that her step father (Giles) punishes her in the weirdest ways. Spike grew up in Sunny Dale and has lived there his whole life, He also happens to be the most popular boy in school. What happens when they crash into each other? Will spike find out Buffy's secret or will she be to afraid to tell.

Disclaimer

I own nothing and am not cool enough to own the sexiness that is Spike. DARN!! Sorry about making Giles a bad guy in the story but its how it ended up.

Prologue

Buffy sat silently in her car as he parents drove her miles from her home, her place of birth her life. _I wonder what Will is doing. She's probably making out with Xander and having a good old time. _ Buffy thought as a tear rolled down her face.

"Buff what the matter? It's not like your going to die in California, you'll love it, look at your sister, she's excited. Why can't you be?" Joyce said sad for her daughter. She had never lived anywhere but Idaho and she just looked so sad.

Moving in Chapter 1

This place was terrible, it was hot and humid and the house was too big. _How could anyone like this heat? This place has a beach sure but you can't cow tip and you can't go run in the potato fields. I hate it and nothing will ever change that!!!_ Buffy thought stubbornly as she sat on her new bed thinking about Idaho. She pulled out her lab top and started to email Will.

Hey Will,

Cali. sux what happened to "It'll be awesome, lots o' beach time?" I haven't even seen the beach. The people are so rude I can't stand it here I wish I could be there. I'm hopin' my parents let me come 4 Ur bday, but it looks bleak. What's up with you and Xan? I miss you. Love ya's bye babe!!

Buff

She sent the message and decided to go see the sites. She got dressed in her cute halter and some jeans, and went out, when her step dad Rupert Giles stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going looking like a slut?" Buffy shrugged.

"Out, and I look cute" Rupert shook his head and walked away, he never could win with her.

Buffy walked down the street and found her new high school Sunny Dale High. She still had two days till school started and she wasn't looking forward to it, now that her step dad was the new librarian. She decided to go get some cute clothes. When she got to hot topic she saw the cutest leather mini skirt ever. _That will be perfect with my red tank top. _ She went in and bought it. _What a jip $100, I could have bought that in Idaho for $40. _

She walked down the street and saw The Bronze, she decided to go in and look around. It was really dark in there except for the dance floor. So she went into the bathroom and put on her new skirt, so she wouldn't look totally weird. When she walked out, she ran into a blond. And fell to the ground.

"Sorry Luv, my fault." He said as he helped her up.

"No problem" she said wiping her clothes off. "I'm Buffy" she said extending her hand out.

"William, but call me Spike" he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Cute skirt, dance Luv?" she nodded and let him lead her to the floor.

_He is so cute; I hope I'm not making a fool of myself._

All of a sudden he grabbed her butt. She looked at him and blushed. _What was that?_

"I have to go" she said as she ran away.

"Wait, where are you going, Luv?" He yelled but she was gone.

_SPIKES POV_

He was walking to see his now ex Cordy Chase, when he ran into a little blond thing. _ Make the Bint jealous I will. Plus this chick is hot. Cute little skirt, I can get into that really easy. _He thought while he helped her up.

"Dance luv?" she nodded.

_Look at Cordy, she's so mad. This girl certainly can move. She's sexy. I wonder if she's new._

Slowly he took his hands down her back to her butt. When she freaked out and ran.

"Wait, where are you going, Luv?" but it was to late.

Buffy POV

_Giles is right I am a slut. That's why he does what he does. That's why spike grabbed me like that. I can't tell Giles. He'll just punish me again. What's wrong with me? Why can I jus be a "good girl" like Dawn?_ Dawny was her step little sister, she was also Giles's favorite.

Buffy walked into the house and went straight to bed. But what she got wasn't what she expected.

"Hullo Buffy, did you think I would really let you talk to me like you did earlier?" Giles was drunk and angry.

"No, I'm sorry" she was beginning to shake like she always did when he was mad.

"Good, now its time to be punished." He said as he slapped her across the face hard. She fell to her bed. He then got onto her and punished he how he felt fit.


	2. First Day of school!

During school on the first day she walked around quietly and tried to avoid Spike, who she learned was the most popular guy in school. She did see him but she ran the other way. She went to Geometry and met her teacher Mr. Jackelson, he was a tall old guy and he was a math fiend. She saw a girl with dark brown hair, wearing all black sitting alone.

"Can I sit by you?" The girl nodded.

"The names Faith and you are?" she said turning towards Buffy.

"Buffy" she said while sitting.

"Well B, welcome to Sunnyhell"

"Thanks?" she said a little worried.

The class went on and they sat there bored. Writing notes about what was going on in their lives. Buffy avoided the subject of Giles. When class ended they walked to lunch and sat with Faith, when she saw spike coming towards her. She tried to hide her face and Faith noticed.

"Why are you hiding from my cousin B? Don't tell me you like him already." She said sarcastically.

"He's your cousin? Oh God." She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Wait a second, you're the mystery girl, you're the one he met on Friday. He's been trying to find you to apologize. He was making his ex jealous." She waved to spike to come over.

"You owe me buddy, look what I found!" Spike was in shock, but before he could say anything Buffy got up and walked away. She went to what she thought could be a safe haven, the library. Oddly, Giles was nice to her when they were at school.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Giles put his arms around her compassionately.

"I hate it here. The one friend I made happens to be cousins with someone I really hate." She said breaking into tears.

"It can't be that bad. Go back to lunch." He pushed her away.

_I hate it when he does that, he acts like my problems are nothing. And now I have to face Spike. How can he do that? How can he act like I'm just a little bitch who means nothing? If it was Dawn he would have comforted her all day. I wish I could just die. _She was walking back when she saw Faith.

"B, are you ok? You just ran off. Spike tried to catch you but you went into the library and he's a little scared of the new librarian." Faith hugged her

"I'm fine, just got a little scared." She was shaking again and couldn't figure out why. She only did that when she was around Giles and that was when she was "punished".

"B, your shaking, are you sure you're ok? Don't worry Spike is a good guy, it's not like he would rape you or something. Let's go talk to him, you'll see." Faith walked her back to the cafeteria and sat by Spike.

"Sorry I scared you, Luv. I promise I didn't mean to do what I did, was in an odd mood. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok really, just scared me a little." She was still shaking and her voice was shaky.

"com'ere, Luv, you're shaking" he said putting his arms around her.

"I do that." _Only when I'm upset but I won't tell you that._

The rest of the day was normal. Spike and Faith walked her home, after her final class which happened to have Spike in it. When she got into the house she went to her computer to see her e-mail. She had one from Will.

Hey Buff,

We miss you here and wish you could come. It sux here without you and all you Buffyisms. Xan and I are good, we wish you were here. Mom caught us makin' out. Worst part, we were in my bed. Grounded? OH YEAH. Well GTG. Bye babes. How is Sunny Dale? Hugs and love!

Will

Buffy didn't feel like replying, so she started her homework, maybe then Giles would stay happy. She started with geometry


	3. Day 2

The next day Buffy woke up to the sound of an angry Giles.

"You bitch!" she shuddered as she heard his anger.

"What did I do?" her innocent face was for once truthful.

"Don't give me that, I saw you and that William Gunnerson"

"What's wrong with Will?" She didn't understand why he was so angry.

"Do you know why his nickname is Spike?"

"Yes, he-" she was cutoff.

"He got that nickname for trying to 'spike' every girl around." he yelled angry as he slapped her he said, "you are a whore that's what you want is him to 'spike' you isn't it? Isn't it?"

"Giles, he got that nickname because he attempted suicide with a railroad spike." She said trying to calm him, only to be slapped again harder.

"What have we said to you about talking back to me young lady?" he was angrier now. He grabbed her arm and threw her to the bed pulling up her nightgown he raped her quickly and hard. He knew if her mother found them he would be reported.

"Who do we obey?" he asked her before he ended.

"I obey you Giles, you are my father and I need to listen more." She recited what she always said as she was being hurt more and more.

"Who is the slut?" he asked as he drove into her harder.

"I'm the worlds biggest slut and I need to learn to shut my legs." She had tears running down her face. _How can he enjoy torturing me like this? Doesn't he know what pain it causes? Does he really enjoy this? _He answered that by cumming inside her hard. He had long ago had her put on birth control so she wouldn't get pregnant.

"Good girl now go get ready for school and hurry or you will meet me for lunch."

She ran as fast as she could knowing he was serious.

When she got to school she ran directly to the cafeteria, where she told faith she would meet her. She looked desperately, but couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly some hands came over her eyes.

"Guess who?" It was Faith's voice.

"Faith"

"Wrong B, I only said the words."

She looked to see Spike behind her, which made her jump, remembering her morning. He came into hug her but; she backed away and went to Faith.

They started to walk through the school and saw Cordy.

"Cordy, Harm, this is Buffy." Faith said kindly.

"Buffy, this is Cordy and Harm." They looked nice enough to Buffy. Spike slowly put his arm around Buffy's waist obviously making Cordy jealous. Cordy and Harmony walked away angrily.

"What's their problem?"

"Don't worry B, they love my dear cousin and they feel threatened?" faith was amused she hated Cordy and the way she treated Spike when they were dating. Spike laughed Pulling Buffy with him as he walked away.

"So pet, what's your first class today?" His voice went low and sexy. _Pet? Does he like me? I hope so, he's so cute. I wonder if he'd save me from Giles. Oh that's hopeful._

"You ok, Pet? You look really out of it." Spike looked really worried.

_Crap Buffy, words are good. I mean cute guy asks you a question and you sit there in your own little mind, and do nothing about him. He's staring say something, you freak._

"Sorry, thoughts of death as usual. My first class is Bio. How bout you?" she tried to play it off smooth.

"Bio with Sprafkan. Faith has it to. Who's your teacher?"

"Sprafkan." She smiled enjoying that she has and hour with the cutest guy in the school, even more he liked her! He grabbed her hand and linked arms with Faith. They walked down the halls enjoying their day. Every few seconds Spike nodded his head at some girl, who said "Hi Spike" or "What's up Spike" while they blushed like crazy. He really was popular. _Why would he like me if he has every girl in the school who likes him? I'm just a bitch, ask Giles. _

They reached Bio and sat together. The teacher, Mr. Sprafkan came in looking angry and disturbed.

"Summers, Come here." Buffy walked up a little scared and confused.

"Mrs. Summers, your father has asked me not to have you sit by Mr. Gunnerson, so would you please choose another seat. Thank you." Buffy walked to her seat grabbing her stuff and went across the room sitting alone.

_I hate him why would he do that? He hates me and wants me miserable. I can't stand him. Why would he do this? Does he want me for himself? Does he want to Rape me until I can't stop the tears? What's wrong with him? I can't have one day of happiness?_

Spike gave her an odd look as if to say "Buffy you idiot what are you doing?" it burned down to her soul.

The rest of the class buffy sat in solitary. She began to write poetry.

Why?

Why do you do this?

Why do I feel this?

This pain that can't be stopped.

Why do you hate me?

I found someone to love me,

Someone who cares,

You ruined it.

You took him away

Why do you do this?

Why do I feel this?

This pain that can't be stopped.

Why do-

Suddenly the bell rang and Buffy jumped, she hadn't realized that the class was so close to over. She packed her stuff deciding to finish the poem later. When she got out of the classroom Spike and Faith were waiting for her.

"Bloody hell, what was that? Why couldn't you sit with us?" Spike was angry, at his yelling buffy began to shake again.

"Sorry, my dad doesn't want me around you. He thinks you are a 'bad influence' but really, he doesn't want me to be happy." Buffy was shaking really hard and almost in tears.

"B, its ok we're not mad just feel bad that you can't sit with us. Hey what do you mean bad influence? We are the only ones with actual morals in this entire school." Faith looked offended.

"Who is your dad anyways? Why wouldn't he like us?" Spike didn't like being singled out.

"The new librarian, Rupert Giles, He's my step father. He is a bastard. And its not you Faith, just Spike. He doesn't like me having guy friends. I know you guys are good people it's just hard to convince him." Buffy was talking really fast and a single tear fell down her cheek. That's when Spike came and wrapped his arms around Buffy.

"It's ok, Pet, we will be here for you even if you can't be around us." He paused seeing her step dad; coming towards them he turned and got them all running. "Luvs we're going back to my house this period." With that they got outside.

"What! We can't He'll find out if I ditch. He won't like it and then I'll get punished. No we can't" Buffy was being pulled by both Spike and Faith.

"Come on B, it will be fine." _I hope your right Faith!!_


	4. Dissobeying Daddy

Giles POV

As he was walking down the hall way to get a book to a teacher, he saw none other than the little slut. _ I swear that girl wants me to punish her; sometimes I think she likes it._

He decided to fallow them watching as she walked out the door wrapped in Spikes arms. _ He can't have her she is my toy, not his. I won't let him. She is mine!_

His anger grew bitterly and he went to call his wife. _See how she deals with this._

Buffy POV

Wrapped in Spike's arms she walked slowly off the grounds, she had a really bad feeling about it, but the hottest guy in school had his arms around her. _I can't believe he is taking me to his house. I think he actually likes me. Crap, they are talking to you Buffy, this means listen-_

"-long have they been married?" Faith was curios.

"Who are we talking about?" Buffy had only caught that last part of the sentence.

Spike chuckled "your mom and Giles."

"Um, I think, about a year and a half. Can we not talk about it? I don't like the subject."

"Sure" Faith shrugged. "But answer me a question? How long has he abused you?"

Buffy nearly choked, she sat on the ground trying to breath. "What? Why? How? "

"It's a common problem, it's also the reason I live with Spike and his dad."

"You mean your dad beat you?" she couldn't believe this could happen to someone as strong as Faith.

"And Spikes mom beat him. See we weren't the happiest of families, now, we are." She smiled at spike with a triumphant grin. "Didn't you wonder why Spike is called Spike? The suicide story aint real. His mom did it." Spike shuddered grabbing his side.

Spikes POV

He helped Buffy stand and walk the rest of the way. He helped her get into the house. "So, now that we are alone, how bout you answer Faith? It is the only way we can help."

"A little more than a year but you can't tell you can't. I don't want more 'punishment'."

"Buffy, do you want to stay here for awhile? I promise he can't hurt you here. Take a nap and think it over. If you want out you can leave. You look really tired come on." Spike helped her up the stairs and put her in his bed.

When he was sure she was asleep, he walked to Faith's room. "She's real bad isn't she? How did you spot her so quickly? I wouldn't have guessed. Of course after your dad you got real good at spotting them, huh?"

"Same as always looked at her wrists. Always bruises on the wrists."

"I always miss it." He sat next to Faith on her bed holding her as she began to sob.

"Let's hope it's not too bad. We both know what could happen if it's like Wilkins."

"We can only hope."


	5. My Last Breath

A/N: First of all thank you for all the comments; they made me feel all special. Second, I hate to say it but I'm putting a song in this chapter, I promised myself I would never do that, but then, I was listening to the song and it worked. Actually, this is the scene that started this fiction in my head. The song isn't mine. (Wish it were) It's By: Evanescence. Last, this chapter is longer than most just to let you know.

Buffy woke up after a particularly bad dream; she could hear Spike and Faith watching TV. She looked out the window to see a darkening sky. _How long have I been asleep?_ Looking at the clock it said 5:30 _Shit! I have to get home. _She grabbed her bags and ran down the stairs only to be stopped by a large muscular man with spiky brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Angel Gunnerson, William's father, are you ok?"

"Yes, I guess, I don't know. I'm late. I was supposed to be home two and a half hours ago, can you tell Spike and Faith I said good bye?" She held her breath nervous about going back home.

"I'll do you one better, WILLIAM, COME DRIVE YOUR FIREND HOME. How bout that?"

"Um, ok Thanks. Bye."

Spike came in stealing his dad's keys. He grabbed Buffy's hand guiding her to the black pickup.

"Sorry about my dad. He insists on calling me William. He really isn't that bad." Spike started down the road towards the school.

"He seemed nice enough. Turn left on the next street, and it's the one with an explorer."

He pulled up to the house slowly. He wanted to kiss her but was afraid she wouldn't react well.

"Bye Buffy. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Will." She grinned at the nickname.

Sliding out of the car she walked to the house waving slowly as she entered. Putting her bags down; she walked to her room quickly turning on her CD player.

"I'm home" She yelled to whoever was listening. The last Chord of 'Hello' struck and she listened to 'My Last Breath'.

_**Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid**_

"Where the bloody hell have you been. You little slut, you like my punishment don't you?" He was walking toward her as she backed away slowly, not realizing until it was too late that the bed was behind her.

"Where are my mom and Dawn?" her voice was shaky and she fell to the bed.

"I sent them out for ice cream. They have been worried about you." He slowly fell onto her hitting her and ripping her clothes. She screamed hoping to stop him.

_**Can you hear me?   
Can you feel me in your arms  
Holding my last breath?  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you**_

He Held her tighter raping her slowly. He turned her music louder as he caused her more pain. _Why doesn't he stop it has never hurt this much. Why can't I hide? Why does he do this to me? _

_**Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.**_

_**I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree**_

"I don't like doing this to you Buffy; I don't like this kind of pain. It hurts me more than you dear." He Lied. He had decided earlier that day that she was his and no one else could have her. _Why does she like that boy, she has me, she works to have this._ She bit his hand as he tried to cover her screams. Slowly tears fell down his face.

_**I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears.  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you.**_

_**Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.**_

Slowly she started to whimper giving up on ever getting out, she knew she couldn't do it, she had prayed about it every time this happened, to make it stop. It was no different this time as she had her prayers fail. Closing her eyes she gave away to the pain.

_**Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there**_

She gave away to consciousness.

_**Say goodnight   
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, Holding me as you fade to black **_

(Say goodnight)  
Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid)  
Safe inside myself  
(Calling me, Holding me)  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet ruptured light  
It ends here tonight

(Holding my last breath)  
(Safe inside myself)   
(Are all my thoughts of you)  
(Sweet ruptured light)  
(It ends here tonight)  
(Holding my last breath) 


	6. Where Am I?

Buffy woke up to pain covering her whole body hurting. _Can't open my eyes, if I do I'll have to know what happened. I can't do it. _That's when she noticed the annoying beeping noise by her head. _What is that? Am I dead? What's the beep? _ Slowly she opened her eyes to see a white ceiling and then noticed the smell of disinfectant. _Where am I? Why is the beeping getting faster, what's going on? _

"Buffy? You ok, Luv?" Spikes voice brought a soothing feeling to her. Then she looked over to see him sitting on a chair next to her hospital bed.

"Why am I here? Why am I in a hospital? I don't understand." She started to hyperventilate.

"Luv, calm down" he slowly grabbed her hand rubbing circles with his thumb on the top. "I got worried when I saw your mom leave, so I got my dad and faith, then we came back and found you. You were unconscious, so after dad knocked out the creepy librarian, Faith dressed you and we called the cops. I knew that Giles gave me a weird feeling. I don't understand how someone can do that to a girl. Anyways, the ambulance came and took you here." He looked out the window as if he could see the scene in his head all over again. See the Giles on top of the girl she was falling for. He could hear he final scream as she passed out.

"Where is my mom, and Dawny? Are they ok? Are they mad at me?" she shrank back in fear, not wanting more anger in her life.

"Your mom is at home, Faith finally convinced her to go home and rest. As for Dawn, she is in the waiting room with Angel. No, they aren't mad; they were so worried for you Buff. Dawn was very scared of Angel at first which made me laugh the Great Poof wouldn't hurt a girl if his life depended on it."

"What? I don't understand, The Great Poof? Who is that?" she had a look on her face making Spike want to kiss her right there, knowing he couldn't he opted to answer her question.

"I call my dad or Angel, The Great Poof. He is such a wimp. I actually haven't seen him as mad as he was the other night since Wilkins." He laughed thinking about Angel's anger. "Let me get Dawn for you. Oh and Buff, the cops will be here in about a half an hour to talk to you." With that he left the very confused buffy sitting to alone with her thoughts. _What happened? All I remember is that song and Giles telling me I liked what he was doing. It hurt so badly. He didn't care and then it was black until now. _

Dawns POV

Dawn walked in slowly afraid to scare her half sister. Since her dad married Joyce, Buffy had been the one to take his punishments; he had only told her to shut her mouth. She hadn't told anyone. She had looked at the newspaper all day thinking how she could have made a difference. _'Local High School Librarian Rapes Daughter Almost To Death'. Could I have made a difference? If I had told Joyce would it have ended sooner? I never meant to hurt Buffy. _

"Dawny?" Buffy's voice was child like and scared. It scared her more than all the horrors her father had ever bestowed on her. _How can she have been broken? How did he break her strong spirit?_

"Hi Buffy, how are you feeling?" She went and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"I'm ok I guess. I have an annoying needle in my hand, but other than that just scared mostly." Her rant hadn't been as funny as intended.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy. I should have told them, I should have stood up to him. I didn't and now you are here. It should have been me. I'm so sorry." She began to sob onto Buffy's hand.

"Dawny, this isn't your fault. You can't expect him to stop. He wanted to hurt people, and that's all that mattered to him. Did he hurt you Dawny? Please God no. Dawny! Did he?" Buffy grabbed Dawns wrist and looked in her eyes to see a long forgotten pain that only Dawn had known. "Oh God, Oh God. He did. You have to tell when the cops come you have to. Please Daw-" her sentence was interrupted.

"Miss. Summers, I'm Officer Cooke, I need to ask you some questions."

A/N: Thank you for reading my story and for all the reviews, they make me so happy. I decided to leave the story here because I now have a writers block. I have 2 directions for the story and don't know which to take it to. So, I'll think it over for a while. I love you guys so much, thanks for the reviews from: AngelMegan Jennel, Spuffy2008, VampireGoddess, Serrafena, Charmed Phoebe 1982, Kilbert McKeegan and CharmedChik. Your comments are what keep me going. I promise to update soon!


	7. Answers

_**Recap: "Dawny, this isn't your fault. You can't expect him to stop. He wanted to hurt people, and that's all that mattered to him. Did he hurt you Dawny? Please God no. Dawny! Did he?" Buffy grabbed Dawns wrist and looked in her eyes to see a long forgotten pain that only Dawn had known. "Oh God, Oh God. He did. You have to tell when the cops come you have to. Please Daw-" her sentence was interrupted. **_

"_**Miss. Summers, I'm Officer Cooke, I need to ask you some questions." **_

"Um, ok. What do you need to know?" buffy was nervous and now worried about Dawn.

"Can you tell me, is this the first time your step father has raped you?" he was trying to be sympathetic, but it was a hard situation.

"No, He got me on birth control about a year ago, that's when it started. No, my mother didn't know about it. He told her I was having bad cramps."

"Ok, Sorry to ask this but, do you know if you are the only one? If not, do you know who else he has done this to?"

Buffy looked between the officer and Dan. _I can't do this I can't tell him the other person he raped is sitting next to me at this moment holding my hand. I can't let her go through the questioning. What do I do?_

Suddenly a small voice spoke up. "I was the first he raped, no one knew about it but me. I promised him I wouldn't tell. He was my big strong daddy; I thought at first that all daddies did it with their 'baby girls'. Then I grew up. I realized it wasn't right. When I started to fight back that's when he went out and found Joyce." Buffy saw tears running down Dawn's face and that far off look as if she was watching a movie of her own life. "About six months later he said he found a 'new little girl' to play with. Her name was Buffy." Dawn broke down crying into Buffy's waiting arms.

"Officer Cooke, can we stop for now? Can you send in my friends? I can't answer any more questions tonight." Buffy was crying with dawn in her arms barely able to understand the girls' feelings. _She must be hurting so bad, how can I help?_

Spike and Faith walked in walking immediately over to the two girls curled together on the bed. Faith walked over putting her arms around both girls not able to hold back, she to began to cry. After about ten minutes dawn was asleep in Buffy's arms, as she slowly ran a soothing hand over the girls back.

"Hey B, how you feeling?" Faith whispered understanding the situation through her new friends' perspective.

"I'm more angry and hurt than anything; he married my mom so he could do it to me. I don't understand it." Spike went to her putting his arm around her trying to calm her.

"Its ok luv, he is gone, he can't hurt you anymore." They all sat there in silence thinking about the situation when Faith hiccupped.

"I can't believe I forgot. Will, The worst isn't over yet. She still has the trial. What are we going to do?"

Buffy looked frantically between Faith and Spike "I can't I can't look at him. I can't relive it. They can't make me. No way in hell."

"I'll say it again Buff. Welcome to SunnyHell." They all fell to silence again.

"Guys? How long was I asleep?" she suddenly remembered she didn't know what day or time it was.

"You were out for about two and a half days sweetie." The answer was coming from the doorway where Joyce Summers stood.

"Mom…" Buffy was stunned to see her strong mother who knew how to make the world ok again in the worst moment, she was broken. Joyce had Dark circles under her eyes and was white as snow.

"Buffy, I thought it was me. I didn't know he hurt you to. He hit me a few times when he was mad, but I didn't know what he was doing to you. Baby I'm so sorry. He will pay, Baby. If I have to do it myself, he will pay." In her mind Joyce thought of all the ways he would pay.

"Mom I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I didn't want him to do it. I told him I didn't want him to. I know he is your true love. Please don't hate me." Faith moved quickly as a mother ran to hold her Babies.

"Buffy, I love you and Dawny. I couldn't be mad at you for this. I blame him. He was a sick man and he doesn't deserve any of us in his life. I'm just grateful for your friends here. If it weren't for them, it would have stayed this way, all three of us in the dark."

"Does that mean your keeping me, Joyce?" a shy young teen asked from between Buffy and Joyce.

"I will keep you Dawny, under one condition, call me mom." She smiled at the girl, trying to show her love for her.

"Ok, Mom."

A/N: I didn't know how to finish the chapter so it's kind of lame. There will be more, seeing as how you don't know yet what happens to Giles let alone the relationships that are forming hint hint. I also wanted to thank reviewers.

**Spuffy2008**: Yes I felt sad when writing the last chapter. Eventually things will be even happier for them.

**Spuffy6**: I had more of an ending the chapter writer's block, but I thought about it so I could get it up faster.

**Serrafina**: I hope you like my Joyce reaction, I tried to make it more exciting for you and it helped ad a plot twist so yeah.

**Kilbert McKeegan**: You scared the heck out of me. I didn't realize who you were and how you knew me.

**SpikesBint16:** Thanks for the complement, but Spike is mine!

**Rachel Marsters**: Same goes for you, James is mine. Also, I didn't mean to make you hate Giles, myself either for that matter. Sorry. Thank you for noticing the whole RR Spike thing, I was so excited…I don't have the ending done yet, I have a few endings in mind. I also don't know about Giles death!

Wow, RM had a lot of comments. They all made me happy. Thank you all for commenting. I love yall!


	8. Going to Court

A/N: Guys I'm so sorry my computer crashed then I started school and my brother fixed it but I had no time to write on top of that I got more writers block… I still have it in fact. I'm going to have to BS this chapter.

As Dawn sat in the dull looking court room she couldn't help but wonder where her life was going. _Does Joyce really forgive me? What if he gets out? Does he hate me? Did my testimony help put him away? Did Buffy's? _Were just a few of her thoughts. The thing she didn't think about is Buffy; she couldn't. She felt she had betrayed Buffy.

Buffy however blamed the one who deserved it, the one who was on the stand being questioned.

"Mr. Giles, did you ever rape your step daughter?"

"No, she wanted me. She always begged say please."

"Did you ever think maybe she was saying please stop?"

"No, she was always Jealous on Joyce and me."

At this Spike put his arms around Buffy as Angel did the same to Joyce. Since the hospital Joyce and Angel Had become very close; they both watched over "The children."

"Mr. Giles, you are dismissed. That is the end of the witnesses; the jury can be dismissed to come to a verdict. Everyone else is dismissed for recess"

Faith watched a familiar scene as the jury left to make a decision. She had to be there for Buffy, she couldn't let Buffy go through what she had alone. She looked around the room and saw a tall red head running into the room dragging a brunette behind her.

"BUFFY!" the girl had yelled, causing Buffy to turn immediately.

"Willow? Xander? What are you guys doing here?" Buffy sounded so happy.

"We had to support our favorite little Buff." This was from Xander. Buffy was hugging them as she had before hugged Spike. Faith knew Spike was a jealous guy and wouldn't like this.

"Hi Mate I'm Spike." Spike stuck his hand out to the boy hugging his girl.

"Hi I'm Xander, I've heard a lot about you. I warn you if you hurt our Buffy I'll kill you with the metal end of a shovel." Xander was smiling; he knew he was scaring Buffy's new boyfriend.

Joyce interrupted "Kids? We're all going to lunch my treat, come on guys lets go. They said that we have at least an hour."

With that everyone in this little family left to go eat a lunch together, knowing things would be made right.

I know its short I'm sorry. I will get over my writers block, but I promise you good stuff happens. My bad news to you guys is I won't be having Spike/Buffy sex in my story. Sorry to my Spuffy fans. OK SHOUT OUT TIME

**Spuffy 6:** I'm sorry the most Spuffy I'll be having for now is some kissing, Maybe later a little more.

**Spuffy2008: **thanks for the review.  
**Kilbert: **I feel loved an actual person I know is reading this.

**Spuffygrl:** I know what you mean, Giles was my favorite character in BTVS, and I don't know where the story came from. I hate making people hate him but EH.

**Will-Luver: **Thank you so much for reviewing.

As to others who didn't review that sucks. Also I enabled anonymous reviews. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING New Girl.


	9. The judgment The End

"All rise, the Honorable Judge Salmons is entering the court room." The bailiffs words were spoken so slowly and it seemed that they would last forever.

"Has the jury come to a decision?" The judge was going straight to the point; he was to end Buffy's torment as quickly as possible.

_Thank you Lord for ending this at last _her thoughts were so prayerful and all she wanted was this man gone forever, in a place where he couldn't hurt her again.

"Yes your honor; we find the Defendant Rupert Giles Guilty of all charges." As the word guilty was spoken, the whole room let out their breath. "We charge him to 80 years in prison no parole."

As they were walking out of the court room, Faith asked "Do you feel any better Buff?"

"Some what, I mean I'm glad he can't do it to anyone else, but he didn't suffer like I had to. Am I a horrible person to wish that on someone?" She was holding Spike's and Xander's and finally felt safe at last.

Willow ran up tackling her with a huge hug from behind. "I have the best news Buff. I'm moving down here and Xander is coming. I turn 18 in three weeks and I'm moving! I can be here with you and Xander, and we will be the three amigos again, only now the five amigos, that's a funky thought."

"What about Oz? Is he coming? He can date Faith. Then we can be a happy family!"

Spike and Buffy kissed and they eventually got married and everyone was happy!

Sorry it's a cheesy ending. Maybe when I'm less stressed I'll fix it.

Spuffy6- I hope you like the happy ending.

Spuffy2008- happy with marriage?

Kilbert- you still freak me out. Realization found. YAY

Rachel Marsters- Sorry it's over already.

American Outlaw- you still haven't finished it have you?

Any others…thank you for reading!


End file.
